The invention relates to a method and a device for determining an enthalpy of wet steam, in particular of wet steam at an outlet of a steam turbine. The invention relates specifically to steam power processes for current generation in nuclear power stations, in which the turbine operates in a wet-steam zone.
Methods for determining the enthalpy of hot steam, that is to say of superheated steam, are known, for example, from Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 10 46 068 A. The reference describes a method for improving intermediate superheating and feed-water preheating in steam power plants, particularly those with an output of heating or manufacturing steam. The steam being divided, after expansion in a high-pressure machine, into two part steam quantities, only one part of which is led through an intermediate superheater, and both part quantities expanding separately from one another to the same outlet pressure in a double-flow medium-pressure machine and thereafter being combined again downstream of the machine. A definite mixture temperature is established according to the quantity ratio and the temperatures of the part steam quantities. The method for determining the enthalpy of hot steam at the outlet of steam turbines, in which the pressure and temperature of the hot steam are measured and the enthalpy is calculated from them, is unsuitable for determining the enthalpy of wet steam, since pressure and temperature, as state variables, are coupled in the wet-steam zone, that is to say they are not independent of one another. A state of a point in the wet-steam zone is completely fixed only when the quantity ratio of the two gaseous and liquid phases is also known. This presents considerable difficulties, in practice, since the liquid constituents are generally not distributed uniformly in the wet steam. The German Patent Application DE 10 46 068 A is therefore concerned with a method and a device for regulating steam power plants. The steam, after expanding in the high-pressure machine, is divided as a whole into two part steam quantities that are combined (mixed) again later downstream of the machine. A definite mixture temperature being capable of being established according to the quantity ratio and the temperatures of the part steam quantities.
Various measuring methods for measuring steam wetness, which are known from the literature and from use in the power station sector, are presented in the Directive VDI 2043 xe2x80x9cMessung der Dampfnxc3xa4ssexe2x80x9d [xe2x80x9cMeasurement of Steam Wetnessxe2x80x9d], Jul. 7, 1979. The VDI Directive is concerned with various methods for measuring steam wetness which are known from the literature and from use in the power station sector. According to Chapter 3.4., titled xe2x80x9cxc3x9cberhitzungskalorimeterxe2x80x9d [Superheating Calorimeter], it is proposed, in order to determine steam wetness, to superheat a wet-steam sample by a supply of energy. The state of the superheated steam is determined by measuring the pressure and temperature. The heat flow supplied is likewise measured.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method and a device for determining the enthalpy of wet steam which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art methods and devices of this general type, which method is simple in measurement terms.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a measurement and calculation method for determining an enthalpy of steam, which includes: mixing, for sampling purposes, a part volume flow of wet steam with a reference gas such that liquid constituents of the part volume flow evaporate completely and results in a mixture formed from the reference gas and the part volume of the wet steam;
determining an enthalpy of the reference gas and an enthalpy of the mixture from measured physical variables; and
calculating an enthalpy of the wet steam from the enthalpy of the reference gas and the enthalpy of the mixture.
In the measurement and calculation method for determining the enthalpy of wet steam, in particular of wet steam at the outlet of a steam turbine, for sampling purposes a part volume flow of the wet steam is mixed with a reference gas to form a mix, such that the liquid constituents of the part volume flow evaporate completely. The enthalpy of the reference gas and the enthalpy of the mixture are then determined by measured physical variables, and the enthalpy of the wet steam being calculated from these enthalpies. One advantage of the method is that it thereby becomes possible to determine the steam content from the pressure and enthalpy of the wet steam.
In this case, preferably, only a part volume flow of hot steam is sampled as the reference gas from the steam flow. The hot steam is supplied as the reference gas to a mixing space, in such a way that, when it is mixed with a further part volume flow of the wet steam, the liquid constituents contained therein evaporate completely. As a result, two variables are known by measurements, namely the enthalpy of the reference gas or, according to the preferred development of the invention, of the hot steam and the enthalpy of a reference-gas/wet-steam mixture, by use of which enthalpies the variable required, namely the enthalpy of the wet steam, can be calculated.
In a development of the method, the part volume flow of the wet steam is mixed essentially adiabatically with the reference gas. There is therefore no need to take into account a change in enthalpy during the mixing operation.
In a preferred development, the reference gas is hot steam. The wet steam and the hot steam form a mixture, the state point of which is located in the hot-steam zone. Known methods may subsequently be employed in order to determine the enthalpy of the mixture. The embodiments which are illustrated below employ the terms xe2x80x9cmixxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmixturexe2x80x9d according to the use of a flow having two or more components, in the first case, and according to a single-component fluid, in the second case. The single-component fluid and the multi-component fluid may be single-phase or two-phase. The two terms are to be considered as synonyms within the scope of the invention.
In an advantageous refinement of the method, a pressure and/or a temperature and/or a quantity of the reference gas are regulated as a function of the relative humidity of the mixture. In this refinement, the properties of the reference gas can be set in such a way that the liquid constituents of the wet-steam part reliably evaporate completely when the properties of the wet steam change over the course of time.
According to a preferred development in which hot steam is used as the reference gas, the pressure and/or the temperature and/or the quantity of the hot steam are regulated as a function of the distance of a state point of the mixture in the hot-steam zone from the saturation line.
It is necessary, furthermore, to determine the enthalpy of the reference gas and/or of the mixture in each case by measuring the pressure and the temperature. The enthalpy can be calculated directly in a known way from these state variables and from the quantity of the reference gas or of the mix.
Particularly when there are continuous streams of the reference gas and the wet steam, it is advantageous if the wet-steam part and the reference gas are introduced into a mixing stage and the enthalpy of the mixture is determined at the end of the mixing stage. Along the way through the mixing stage, the liquid constituents can evaporate completely and a homogeneous pressure and homogeneous temperature can be established in the mixture.
In a development of the method, the enthalpy of the wet steam is calculated continuously or quasi-continuously, taking into account the mass flows of the wet-steam part and of the reference gas. This affords the possibility of continuously monitoring important variables of the steam power process and, where appropriate, of readjusting the steam power process. A development is preferred, in which the mass flows of the mixture and of the reference gas are measured. In the case of stationary flows, the mass flow of the wet-steam part can then be calculated.
In yet another development of the method according to the invention, the efficiency of the steam turbine is determined from the enthalpy of the wet steam.
A device according to the invention for carrying out the method has a first supply for supplying the wet steam and a second supply for supplying the reference gas. Both supplies open into a mixing space, and, the device furthermore, has a measuring device for determining the enthalpy of the mixture in the mixing space. A development is preferred, in which the two supplies open into the mixing space via a common nozzle. In this case, the wet steam and the reference gas, in particular the hot steam, can be combined in the manner of a sample mixture. It is preferred, furthermore, that the nozzle have an inner outlet orifice which is surrounded by an outer outlet orifice, one of the supplies opening into the mixing space at the inner outlet orifice and the other supply at the outer outlet orifice.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method and a device for determining the enthalpy of wet steam, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.